BAU Boys and Girls
by JazziePerson
Summary: TV Show Episode Title Challenge - Bonus Challenge #5: Title Challenge: Route 666 & Everybody Loves a Clown - It's time to call the BAU.


**Author's Note: **So, I've had this written for a little while and I suddenly found it on the floor of my room :) But anyway, what does it matter? I hope you enjoy it and please review. I know it's a Halloween story and it's not Halloween but you know. That's how life goes.

DISCLAIMER: I own all of this other than the BAU. Woohoo!

**Bonus Challenge #5**

Show: Supernatural

Title Challenge: Route 666

AND

Show: Supernatural

Title Challenge: Everybody Loves a Clown

BAU Boys and Girls

Kelly James' car ground to a pathetic halt. She'd been driving along the highway with the radio on, and even though it was nearly dark – Kelly absolutely hated the dark – she was relatively chilled and happy. She had spent the long weekend at her folks and it had been great. Maisie, her kid sister who had just turned twelve had camped in Kelly's bedroom while she'd been staying and they'd talked about makeup and boys until the early hours of the morning. Of course it was all PG rated and Kelly had enjoyed the company of somebody so happy and carefree.

It had been relaxing to get away from college. She had a big assignment due in the next morning which she hadn't quite finished but she figured she could write the last couple of pages before she went to bed. Her whole class was panicking about it as it was twenty five percent of their final grades and Kelly had been feeling suffocated. The invitation from her parents had been perfectly timed.

And now she had a flat tire. Wonderful. The sun was going down; it was nearly eight pm and if she wanted to finish her assignment, she really should be home no later than ten. There was no way she was going to meet that particular deadline now.

Kelly climbed out of the car and checked her tires. Her back left tire was flatter than the rug in her parents kitchen. Great. She bent down to assess the damage. If it wasn't too bad, she could probably patch it up herself. But no. Luck was definitely not on her side that night. The tire was absolutely shredded. Kelly felt like stamping her foot and screaming every curse under the sun but she didn't. She had been raised better than that.

So, instead, she knelt down by the wheel and inspected it. As she did so, she pulled out her cell phone and called Triple A.

Before anyone picked up, a car drew up a hundred yards of so from where she was parked.

"Hey! Can you give me a hand?" Kelly shouted, waving as she put away her phone.

A figure stepped out of the car and waved, silhouetted against the low sun. They ducked down as if picking something up off the car seat and then began jogging over.

Kelly looked down at her tire again. She fingered the shredded rubber gingerly. Her head was done but she saw the guy approach, saw his feet stop less than a metre from where she was crouched.

"Thanks for this. I really appreciate..." Kelly trailed off as she looked up.

The guy stood above her, his face painted like a circus clown and his mouth twisted in a maniacal grin. In one hand, he held a wooden baseball bat and in the other, he held a corkscrew.

Kelly was frozen. She could feel her blood rushing around her body, hear her heart throbbing in her ears and her breath felt weirdly wet in her mouth. She swallowed. She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it. But then the clown took a step forward. As soon as his foot crunched over the gravel, Kelly sprung out of her frozen state and whirled around like a trapped greyhound. Her phone clutched tightly in her hand, she sprinted as fast as she could away from what she figured was almost certain death.

But she'd only gotten about a hundred metres away when something hard as hell connected with her neck and pain and shock knocked her flat on her face. She was crying, screaming between gasps of pain as she tried desperately to escape. But there was no hope. The clown descended on her.

She was the third. Time to call the BAU.


End file.
